injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wagers (Heroes Disassembled)
Spider-Man *''"I'm the superior one, here!"'' -Spider-Man *''"So you like the taste of defeat?"'' -Spider-Man *''"Here comes the Amazing Spider-Man!"'' -Spider-Man *''"You're supposed to be a hero!"'' -Captain America **''"I am! You're in the wrong here!"'' -Spider-Man *''"You wanna lecture me about heroism?"'' -Spider-Man **''"Those days are done."'' -Captain America (New Order) *''"You were my idol!"'' -Spider-Man **''"Don't see why I'm not anymore."'' -Iron Man *''"Hulk smash bug man!"'' -Hulk **''"How about bug man smash Hulk?"'' -Spider-Man *''"Chill out, Johnny."'' -Spider-Man **''"Jeez, your jokes are worse than mine!"'' -Human Torch *''"How about we talk it over?"'' -Spider-Man **''"How about I put my foot up your ass?"'' -Wolverine *''"I know you still like me."'' -Spider-Man **''"Shut up before I prove you wrong."'' -Ms. Marvel *''"Just like old times, lightning butt!"'' -Spider-Man **''"Call me that again and I'll fry your eyes out!"'' -Electro *''"You're even more insane than before."'' -Spider-Man **''"Insanity is a delusion. I'm smarter than you."'' -Green Goblin *''"We are poison to you!"'' -Venom **''"I've heard it all before."'' -Spider-Man *''"Wait a minute, aren't we buddies?"'' -Deadpool **''"We'll talk about that after I win."'' -Spider-Man *''"You're just an Iron Man rip-off!"'' -Spider-Man **''"Doom is better in every way!"'' -Doctor Doom *''"You're not ready for this."'' -Black Widow **''"Not ready for heroism or not ready for you?"'' -Spider-Man *''"I'll smash that bubble right open!"'' -Spider-Man **''"For the last time, it is not a bubble!"'' -Mysterio *''"You will not succeed in stopping me this time."'' -Thanos **''"We'll see about that, Thanos."'' -Spider-Man Captain America *''"I'll whoop your ass into shape!"'' -Captain America *''"For Freedom!"'' -Captain America *''"You're overmatched!"'' -Captain America *''"Can't you see what you're doing?"'' -Captain America **''"Yeah, I'm beating Captain America."'' -Iron Man *''"Calm down, Hulk."'' -Captain America **''"Hulk will calm you down!"'' -Hulk *''"I can hold that hammer too, you know?"'' -Captain America **''"Try and take it from me, Captain."'' -Thor *''"Figure out what you're doing wrong, Brainiac."'' -Captain America **''"Well I haven't yet found a way to shut you up."'' -Mr. Fantastic *''"You don't deserve to be the Human Torch."'' -Captain America **''"I've earned it. Deal with it."'' -Human Torch *''"Just like old times, huh?"'' -Wolverine **''"I don't remember ever fighting against you."'' -Captain America *''"I'll show you just how good you are, Captain."'' -Mystique **''"I don't need to be shown what I already know."'' -Captain America *''"Goblin Serum is more effective than the Super-Soldier Serum."'' -Green Goblin **''"Saw that the next time you mutate into a giant monster."'' -Captain America *''"I take it you're not a fan."'' -Deadpool **''"I'm not a fan of anyone who kills for fun."'' -Captain America *''"You're a terrorist. Nothing more."'' -Captain America **''"Doom is a conqueror! Doom is a God!"'' -Doctor Doom *''"No Avengers to save you this time."'' -Loki **''"I don't need their help for this."'' -Captain America *''"You're lucky I haven't used the shield against you."'' -Magneto **''"You're lucky I saved your life when you were a child."'' -Captain America *''"You should have died a long time ago."'' -Daimon Hellstrom **''"I'll agree with you there, demon."'' -Captain America *''"There has to be a logical way to end this, Steve."'' -Yellowjacket **''"Logic isn't at play here, Hank."'' -Captain America Iron Man *''"This is me, taking you down."'' -Iron Man *''"JARVIS, how long is this gonna take?"'' -Iron Man *''"Let's get this over with. I've got a date."'' -Iron Man *''"You will be punished."'' -Iron Man (New Order) *''"This is against the law. Surrender."'' -Iron Man (New Order) *''"Not giving up? Bad news for you."'' -Iron Man (New Order) *''"Hulk crush tin can!"'' -Hulk **''"I'm actually offended you called me a Tin Can."'' -Iron Man **''"Good luck with that, Banner."'' -Iron Man (New Order) *''"Battling you is fun, Stark!"'' -Thor **''"Fun isn't the word I'd use."'' -Iron Man (both) *''"Come on, Reed. You know you don't stand a chance."'' -Iron Man (both) **''"I will once H.E.R.B.I.E. finishes hacking your systems."'' -Mister Fantastic *''"So why don't you leave Reed and be with me?"'' -Iron Man **''"Oh I've been tempted. But he's better than you."'' -Invisible Woman *''"I'll pull you right out of that suit."'' -Wolverine **''"Be prepared to pay me back $5,000,000."'' -Iron Man **''"I'll pull that adamantium off of your skeleton."'' -Iron Man (New Order) *''"You're slacking off, Tony."'' -Ms. Marvel **''"It's hard to keep up with a beautiful lady like you."'' -Iron Man **''"That's not in my vocabulary."'' -Iron Man (New Order) *''"You know metal conducts electricity right?"'' -Electro **''"I was wondering when you'd figure that out."'' -Iron Man **''"If you knew that why haven't you use dit?"'' -Iron Man (New Order) *''"Give me my suit!"'' -Green Goblin **''"No thanks. I like this one."'' -Iron Patriot *''"You were so thinking of me when you made that suit."'' -Iron Man **''"Do not flatter yourself, Stark."'' -Doctor Doom *''"I'll kill you, then the rest of the Avengers."'' -Loki **''"When have I heard that before?"'' -Iron Man *''"I could crush you in that suit with a thought."'' -Magneto **''"Then why haven't you?"'' -Iron Man **''"You don't have the stones to do it."'' -Iron Man (New Order) *''"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies."'' -Iron Man **''"Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?"'' -Songbird *''"Why are you fighting me, Tony?"'' -Yellowjacket **''"You're so smart. Figure it out."'' -Iron Man **''"Violence is the key to peace."'' -Iron Man (New Order) *''"Death will reward me when you are gone."'' -Thanos **''"Every time you say that, it gets stupider."'' -Iron Man **''"Took the words right out of my mouth."'' -Iron Man (New Order) Hulk *''"Hulk SMASH!"'' -Hulk *''"You're puny."'' -Hulk *''"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."'' -Hulk *''"What makes you think you'll win, ogre?"'' -Thor **''"I have before."'' -Hulk *''"Bruce, don't do this. I can help."'' -Mr. Fantastic **''"Hulk don't need help."'' -Hulk *''"I'm stronger than you, Grimm."'' -Hulk **''"Has that stopped me before?"'' -Thing *''"I could do this all day, green bean."'' -Wolverine **''"Not if I rip you in half again."'' -Hulk *''"You're a good work out buddy."'' -Ms. Marvel **''"Hulk doesn't have buddies."'' -Hulk *''"Hulk will smash you."'' -Hulk **''"Not if I smash you first."'' -Venom *''"Hulk rip off talking man's head!"'' -Hulk **''"My head? That doesn't sound delightful."'' -Deadpool *''"I am a GOD!"'' -Loki **''"Yeah, a puny god."'' -Hulk *''"I could get two souls from you."'' -Daimon Hellstrom **''"Banner doesn't have a soul."'' -Hulk *''"YOU are the puny one here, mortal."'' -Thanos **''"Say that again while I rip off your head!"'' -Hulk Thor Category:Avengers: Heroes Disassembled Category:Created by Artemis Thorson